un nuevo alumno
by hinagaara-888
Summary: relata como hinata se cambia de colegio y lo ke sufrio antes de esoy como al cambiarse cambia toda su vida
1. un nuevo alumno

Capitulo 1

Antes de todo lo unico ke quiero decir es ke naruto no me pertenece le pertenece al mejor según yo creador de anime del mundo es masashi kishimoto creo ke asi se escribe si no dijanme como porfa

En esta historia neji es hermano de hinata es ke ami hermano le encanta neji asi ke es por eso y hanabi no existe

Me desperte como toda las manañas esepto que ese dia me darian la noticia mas triste de mi vida yo soñana con ke el chico ke me gusta y admiro su animo se fijaria en mi algundia y ke me graduaria con mis compañeras mis amigas y mis mejores amigos tenia peleaba algunas veses con mi amigo shikamaru pero igual era mi amigo tambien sasuke nadie sabia ke eramos amigos pero en secreto lo eras eso paso después de mi cuampleaños ,sakura y tenten aunke le envidiava por ser muy bonita y se tan seguras tambien a ino por lo mismo pero igual eras mis amigas ellas son inseparables, temari , kankuro y yumi con ellos siempre me jusntaba bueno hasta ke paso algo horrible temari y yumi se pelearon con kankuro y ya no son amigos y yo al media es horrible verlos peleados bueno ese dia me me dirian ke me alejaria de ellos y ke no los veria como antes siempre kise ke no me dijieran eso fue horrible mi ultimo dia de clases fue horrible por ke cuando me estava despidiendo mis compañeros me escribieron en mi polera del colegio y cuando llega el momento deke mi gran amor naruto me escriba me iva a escribir una atrasadad y el sabia k e a mi me gustaba fue horrible pensar ke sabia mi sentimientos y ni si kiera le importo como me sentiria por esa desepcion

Eso fue lo ke paso y ahora estoy muy mal sakura me dice ke tengo ke estar feliz tenten me dice ke en este nuevo colegio puedo encontrar el amor de mi vida y ino me dice ke tengo ke presentarke a un lindo chico sasuke me dice ke seguiremos siendo amigos y yo creo en el y pensar ke el es uno de los mejos amigos de esa persona ke yo queria ese chico se llamaba naruto mi gran amor ahora mi gran desepcion y lo odio

Eso fue hace mucho tadabia hablo con sakura tenten ino yumi temari y sasuke shikamaru no se nada de el y kankuro tampoconaruto no kiero saber nada de el ahora solo tengo miedo de ke no me asepten y ke este solo yo no kiero yo no kiero estar solo como una vez estuve no lo soportaria mi tia me dice ke no me preocupe ke todos me van a kerer pero igual yo tengo miedo

Esa es mi vida y yo soy una persona ke nunca a sido muy extrovertida siempre estoy oculta nadie me ve soy invisible esa soy yo

Hinata Hyuuga

Continuara………………………………………

Bueno hay esta mi primer capitulo lo unico ke kiero decir es ke esa es mi historia pero yo kiero hacerla un fick asi se me kita ese peso de ensima espero ke le aya gustado el siguiente capitulo lo voy a subir cuando entre a clases por ke hay va empesar de verdad la historia y eso seria el 3 de marzo


	2. un nuevo dia

Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kisimoto creo ke asi se escribe :P

primer capitulo

bueno no se de donde empesar a contar la verdad eske esto no a sido facil bueno creo saber com empesar mi triste historia pero a la ves mi gran cambio bueno todos empeso cuando me cambie de colegio y al llegar a mi nuevo colegio llamdo suna nunca pense ke me pasaria tantas cosas pero esto es lo keme paso a y antes ke se me olvide mi nombre es hinata hyuuga  
el primer dia :  
hinata:al fin ya llege pero donde sera la kedara la sala  
kurenai:buenos dias la pedo ayudar en algo  
hinata:;si me podria decir donde keda el 8 porfavor  
kunerai:sigame  
llegamos a una sala donde avia unoscuantos alumnos pero todos estavan ablando entre si asi ke llege y me sente en un lugar alejado de todoel mundo me sente mire port laventa na y no me di cueenta ke alguien me tomava del braso y me levante para no caerme mellevo aun grupo de gente  
..:ola como te llamas  
Hinata:yo… me llamo hinata  
…:ola hinata yo me llamo akane y ella es yumiko y ella ami ellos son kiba gaara kenza chouji sai shino y lee  
Hiinata:mucho gusto  
No pudimos seguir ablando porke la profesora avia llegado  
Kurenai:buenoyo sere su profesora jefe porfavor cualkiercosa ke les pasa vaisenme y yo lo arreglare esepto porti kiba eres demacia para mi  
Todos:jajajajajjajajajja  
Kurenai:como hoy es el primer dia de clases esta primera hora la vamos a dar para ke se conoskan  
Todos:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Akane:hinat ven con nosotras  
Yumico:bueno te vamos a dar una descripción breve de bueno veamos kiba siempre esta asiendo tonterías kenza es un flojonaso chouji el comemucho no tengo otra descripción mas aveer sigue tu ami  
Ami:bueno lee es muy atlético y esta loco asi ke ten cuidado sai es muy alegre aunque no se porke siempre esta alegre shino es muy serio y extraño la verdad es kenadie sabe mucho de el esepto kiba y gaara es muy serio también nadie es demasiado bueno para el parece porke siempre desecha a las chicas  
Hinata:ya (derrepente suena mi teléfono y aparese la foto de sasuke en el celular )  
Akane:kien es ese es muy bonito  
Hinata: esmi mejor amigobueno mejor dicho uno de 2 mejores amigos  
Akane :como será tu otra amigo  
Contesto el teléfono  
Hinata:ola  
Sasuke:ola como estas te tratan bien  
En eso alguien le kita el teléfono a sasuke  
..:ola  
Hinata:ola shikamaru tu nunca ablas kete paso siempre te enojas cuando te dijo ke ables por el teléfono  
Shikamaru:estaba preocupado ya buenono podemos hablar mas kakashi ya llego adiós  
Hinata adiós  
Yumico:guau si asi son los chico de t otro colegio kiero ir  
Hinata:jajajaj  
Derrepente llega kiba  
Kiba:ola  
Hinata:ola  
Kiba:puedes venir por favor kiero ke conoscas a alguien  
Hinata:ya  
Akane:kiba no acaparates a la nueva  
Kiba: no es eso  
Se lleva a hinata  
Kiba:como eres mi compañera de banco kiero mostrarte algoporsiacaso si yo no veo cuando se escapa porfa no me ddelates  
Le muestra un perrito de color ablanco  
Hinata:bueno  
Kiba:gracias  
Toda las semana paso trankila esepto porke akamru se orino en mi mochila asi ke tuve ke comprar otra, teníamos electivos y como no keria jugar vóley juge football con todos los hombres y una nueva amiga llamada akumico y un dia paso esto  
Hinata:ola tu te llamavas kenza verdad  
Kenza:si  
Hinata:porke no juegas  
Kenza:porke me da lata no me gusta jugar bajo el sol  
Hinata:aaaaa  
Kenza:si  
Hinata:bueno te dejo  
Kenza:oye espera estoy aburrido podemos hablar  
Hinata:claro  
…:bueno yo sere su entrenador Might Guy bueno como son mas este año se va a dividir en 2 equipos y un equipo va a sakar a 3 jugadores  
Kiba : bueno akien sacamos kenza fuera tu nunca haces nada  
Kenza:no me kejo  
Kiba:bueno hinata puedes  
Hinata:claro  
Kiba: y kien mas sale ya se sai  
Fuera de la cancha  
Todo fue divertido porke entre kenza y sai isieron una pekeñagerra y lo peor es ke yo estaba en medio ke puede ser peror de eso  
Al dia siguiente  
Llege a laclase y e sente donde siempre  
Anko:bueno yo soy su profesora de biología asi ke en parejas en trios agan la pagina 1  
La pagina tenia solo un ejercicio era ficil pero entre lostres la resolvimos y cuando terminamos  
gaara:oye hinata ere muy bueno  
Hinata:gracias  
Asi ablamos toda la clase  
Akane:uyyyyyyyyyy parece ke hinata kiere algo con gaara  
Hinata: yo no eso no es sierto lo están tomando mal solo estavamos ablando  
…:oye gaara alajate de ella ella es mia  
Continuara………………..

ola lo siento por hacerlos esperar pero el cole ademas en ves de subir deveria estar haciendo el menso trabajo asi ke chau


	3. una mala noticia y un reencuentro raro

Naruto no me pertenecí si no al gran maestro masashi kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo 2

¿?: oye garra aléjate de ella ella es mi amiga así que aléjate de ella  
Shikamaru: sasuke relájate ni que lo fueras a matar  
Sasuke :ella es mi mejor amiga es como mi hermana así que me preocupo de protegerla  
Hinata :sasuke que haces aquí  
Shikamaru: lo que pasa es ke algunas personas querían verte y venimos con ellas  
Inosakuten: HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hinata: sakura ino tenten  
Después de eso estuvimos juntas todo es dia  
Al siguiente día  
Hinata: ola  
Gaara: ola  
Hinata: óyelo siento por lo de ayer  
Gaara: no importa  
Hinata: bueno  
No tuve más problemas en la semana a acepción del viernes por que porque esto paso  
Kiba: bueno hoy tenemos que sacar a 2 personas des equipo así que hinata y kenza  
Con kenza estuvimos ablando hasta que no pusieron a jugar pero lo único que recuerdo de ese juego fue que me llego un pelotazo en la cabeza no me desmaye ni nada pero es lo único que recuerdo  
Lo que ahora recuerdo gracias al lindo pelotazo que me llego en la cabeza es que sakura me conto que naruto mi gran amor de infancia se enamoro de de ella, pero ella no lo quiere ella sabe que yo todavía lo quiero así que ella gracias a tenten y ino crearon un plan para poder acercarme a él y está seca el día pero por mientras que no llegue voy a tratar de poner mi mejor empeño ese día pero no me importa nada mas que la opinión de mis 2 mejores amigos con sasuke no e hablado al parecer se enojo al saber el siempre me ha tratado de proteger y según el esto me va a lastimar mucho  
Pero shikamaru es distintos  
Shikamaru:hina tu sabes de yo te siempre te apoyare por eso te doy todo mi apoyo en esto  
Hinata: gracias shika la verdad tu opinión y la de sasuke son las únicas que me importan  
Y bueno desde ese día no he vuelto a hablar con él pero lo más gracioso fue que el jueves mi mama me regalo un bicho disecado y asuste a ami al punto de dejarla muerta de miedo y yo muerta de la risa  
Kumico: hinata tengo que contarte algo muy malo  
Hinata: que pasa  
Kumico: no se si decírtelo  
Hinata: kumico somos amigas así que dime  
Kumico:bueno lo ke pasa es ke me cambio de colegio  
Hinata :kumico trankila aunque seas mi mejor amiga desde ke llege te entiendo pero igual te voy a extrañar  
Kunico:yo tambien  
Hinata: y cuando te vas  
Kumico: mañana  
Hinata:bueno entonses esto es un adios no  
Kumico:si adiós  
Después de eso estuve muy triste pero nunca me mostre asi con mis compañeros pero algo muy raro ke me paso fue un dia ke estava ablando con mi amiga temari  
Temari: ola hina oye como tus compañeros nuevos 1313  
Hinata:bueno la verdad es ke son muy simpaticos  
Temari:alguno lindo ke te atraiga 1313  
Hinata:todavía no todavía amo a naruto  
Tamari: amiga olvidate de el el no te merese ademas esta enamorado de sakura aunke ella no lo toma encuenta  
Hinata: si se pero aunke me alla lastimado aun lo kiero  
Temari: hina ablando de otra cosa como se llaman tus compañeros  
Hinata: bueno esta kiba gaara kenza chouji sai shino y lee  
Temari: dijistes gaara  
Hinata : si porke  
Temari: hinata el es mi hermano y te acuerdas de matsuri  
Hinata:es tui hermano no lo puedo creer y si si me acuerdo de matsuri como no acordarme  
.:flash back:.  
Hinata y matsuri eran grandes amigas hasta ke un dia matsuri divulgo ke a hinata le gustava naruto y :  
Hinata: MATSURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Porke lo isites porke se lo dijiste a todos el mundo pense ke eramos amigas  
Matsuri: amigas nosotras solo te use para acercarme a sasuke porke es tan bonito  
Hinata:no lo puedo creer(llorando)  
De repente sale de su escondite sasuke ke avia oido todo  
Sasuke: nunca ke nunca mas te hacerkes a nosotros yo no kiero nada contigo asi ke vete ke ya has hecho suficiente dañoo(abrasando a hinata)  
Matsuri: esto no se va a kedar asi yo me vengare –sale corriendo-  
.:fin flash back:.  
Hinata:ke pasa con ella  
Temari:es la novia de gaara por desgracia asi ke no te hacerkes a mi hermano si no kieres sufrir te lo dijo como amiga  
Hinata:esta bien  
Temari:pero si fuera pormi me encantaria ke salieras con mi hermano  
Hinata:teari no te agas iluciones  
Temari: sabes es bueno soñar  
Hinata:jajaja  
Una conversación muy loca pero eso no se compara con lo ke me paso después  
Kurenai:bueno tendran ke hacer un trabajo en grupos de 2 y yo ago los grupos  
Todos:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Kurennai:callense  
Hinata:pero profe somos 11 tendra ke se un grupo de 3  
Kurenai:bueno el grupo de tres sera kiba ami y chouji otro grupo sera akane con lee yumico con sai shino con kenza y hinata coon gaara  
Gaara: hinata te parese ke empesemos el trabajo en mi casa hoy en la tarde después del colegio  
Hinata: esta bien  
Después de las clases  
Gaara: vamos  
Hinata:hai  
Al llegar a la casa  
¿?:GAARA amor ya llegaste pero tuu  
hinata: no este no es mi dia definitivamente  
gaara: matsuri te presento a hinata  
matsuri: ya la conosco  
hinata: si y como te fue después de ke sasuke te desecho  
matsuri: y a ti ke te importa ya me vasta tener ke soportar a temari pero lo ago porke amo a gaara  
gaara: TEMARI BAJA  
temari baja y ve a hinata  
temari:hinata ke haces aki-abrasandola-  
gaara:creo ke me perdi la conoses  
temari:eres muy idiota recuerda ella es hinata hyuuga mi mejor amiga  
gaara: osea ke eras tu la mejor amiga de mi hermana  
matsuri: porke no vas a cambiarte y temari shikamaru te llamo y tu no estavas porke no lo llamas  
tameri:bruja porke no me dijiste antes-sale corriendo asia su habitación  
solo kedabamos la bruja dijo matsuri y yo  
matsuri: alejate de gaara o te piens hacer la vida imposible  
hinata:descuida solo venimos a hacer un trabajo  
matsuri:nada de trabajo ahora te vas andate  
hinata:Esta bien dile a temari ke la llamo después  
matsuri ya  
Inter/hina: ke bruja me echo  
Cuando iva saliendo de la casa l  
¿?:ola hinata ke haces en casa del idiota de gaara ke te paso parese ke ubieses sido aroyada po un tren

Hinata:ke gracioso kenza  
Kenza:bueno eso fue una broma pero dime ke te paso enverdad te ves mal  
Hinata:tu conoses a la novia de gaara  
Kenza:claro pero no es muy amable con nadie del curso esepto con gaara ovio  
Hinata:bueno lo ke pasa es ke la conosco antes ke ustes  
Kenza:como  
Hinata:fue una antigua compañera de curso y mi ex mejor amiga  
Kenza:por ke tu ex mejor amiga  
Hinata:porke conto tod mis secretos digamoslo asi y mas cosas  
Kenza:aaaaaaa y creo ke no me estas contando todo asi ke dime  
Hinata:bueno tanbien ke la hermana de gaara temari es mi mejor amiga  
Kenza:enseri  
Hinata:si  
Kenza:eso no se oye todos los dias  
Hinata:jajaja  
Kenza:y ke hacias aquí  
Hinata:por el trabajo de clases pero matsuri me echo  
Kenza:si ke te odia  
Hinata:eso parece  
Kenza:te acompaño a tu casa  
Hinata:gracias  
Asi se termino es dia tan loco  
Inter./hina:gracias a dios  
Al dia siguiente  
Kurenai:bueno chicos hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna ke creo te la mayoria de ustedes conose  
Matsuri:ola a todos(Inter./yo:nooo como rayos llego aquí-yo:y yo ke voy a saber)  
Todos:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Kurenai: QUE DIJIERON?  
Todos:SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Inter./todos:  
Kurenai:bueno te sentaras al lado de …  
Matsuri:me puedo sentar al lado de hinata  
Kurenai:se conocen  
Matsuri:si somos mejores amigas  
Kurenai:bueno  
Inter./hina:ke esta pasando aquí  
Inter./gaara:desde cuando son mejores amigas nunca me lo avia dicho y temari dijo ke se llvavan muy mal  
Kurenai:como hoy hay una nueva alumna vamos a tener tiempo libre  
Todos:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Kurenai:a y hinata hay alguien ke te kiere. ver pasa  
¿?:ola hina  
Matsuri:aaaaaaaaaaa (se tira ensima de a persona ke acaba de entrar)  
¿?:matsuri:ke haces aquí  
matsuri:no lo puedo creer después de tanto tiempo te sigo amando…………

Continuara………………………….

* * *

Lo siento por no aver subido antes pero aki el capitulo un poco mas largo asi desde el proximo caputo subo de otra forma de escribir sin eso de hinata:ola sino ke ola-dijo hinata antes de enpesar a llorar –algo asi entienden bueno chau


	4. lagrimas y peleas

naruto no me pertenese sino al gran masashi kishimoto creo ke asi se escribe

Capitulo 5 lagrimas y peleas

Te amo y siempre te amare-dijo matsuri aun abrasando al desconocido

Quita tus manos de el-dijo hinata antes de empujar a matsuri

En eso llega gaara quien se avia perdido de todo el expectagulo

Genial no podria ser peor-susurro hinata para si misma

Gaara amor hinata me enpujo sin explicación y el loco de hay se me avalanso ensima-trantando de llorar

Como se les acurre hacerle eso a mi novia ke no tienes nada mejor ke hacer-grito enojado

Retiro lo dicho si puede ser peor-susurro hinata para si misma

Lo puedo creer de este tipo pero nunca pense ke arias eso hinata eres una tonta-grito gaara muy enojado

(yo:lo siento no puedo insultar a hinata- Inter.:tranquila ya se te va a pasar y deja de interrumpir)

oye puedo aceptar ke me insultes a mi pero a ella no-con todo el odio lo golpeo-aver si eso te enseña a ke no se le insulta a una mujer

mira kien lo dice la persona ke se le tiro ensima a mi novia-lo golpea-idiota

y empeso la pelea

paren porfavor paren sasuke no vale la pena pelear por eso-dijo llorando hinata

oye idiota dejalos –dijo matsuri-vamos gaara tu puedes ganas

matsuri no te das cuenta ke se pueden matar-aun llorando dijo hinata

lo dices por ke sabes ke sasuke va a perder-se burlo matsuri

ke no te importa la seguridad de gaara-grito hinata- por lo menos a mi si me importa su seguridad

ya me tienes arta-grto matsuri antes de golpear a hinata

en eso llega temari kien avia visto como golpeavan a su mejor amiga

como se te ocuure golpearla no te a echo nada malo maldita-grito temari golpeando a matsuri

gaara estava atonito al ver como matsuri no le importo su seguridad y golpeo a su supuesta mejor amiga tambien al ver como su hermana la golpeava pero nunca penso ke alguien ke recien conocia se preocupara tanto por su seguridad

no vale la pena seguir peliando-dijo un muy confundido gaara- matsuri andate ahora

pero gaara no te puedo dejar aquí con esta gente-dijo matsuri

auora te vienes a preocupar ppor mi pero antes cuando te trataba de defender no asias nada ya es tarde para ke te preocupes andate de aquí-grito gaara

matsuri se fue corriendo y llorando

ustedes-dijo con mucha duda-como conocen a matsuri

solo yo te puedo responder eso-dijo hinata muy seria

no se lo cuentes hina no keremos ke sepa nada recuerda tu promesa-dijo seria mente alguien ke todos conocemos hasta el mismisimo gaara

continuara …………………

lo prometi y cumpli hay esta el fick y le mejro es ke puede hacerlo esepto porke me tarde 3 horas en terminarlo bueno espero ke les guste y kien sera esa persona misteriosa


End file.
